


Protective Shell

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [73]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's Den's My Sweet Valentine's Day - A Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, I Love You, M/M, Picnics, Slash, chocolate covered cherries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Draco and Ron enjoy a special Valentine's Day picnic in the park with their favorite treats.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Series: Interstellar Novella [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590830
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: My Sweet Valentine





	Protective Shell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> A/N: Who doesn't love a sweet treat inspired story right around such a sappy holiday? This was my submission for Draco's Den - My Sweet Valentine - Valentine's Day Fest this year.
> 
> This piece was beta read by Grammarly so I apologize for any glaring errors.
> 
> xxDustNight88, I hope that I was able to do your prompt justice!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Lots of love to you and yours!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Draco Malfoy was not a romantic man. He hated the commercial atmosphere that followed around Valentine's Day with the flowers and chocolate. He hated public displays of affection and restaurants overflowing people overdosing on oxytocin with goofy grins on their faces. Just the thought of having to be out in public made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Shaking his head, Draco huffed in disgust as he made his way into the corner market to gather the last few things on his shopping list to prepare for his own Valentine's Day adventure.

If someone had asked Draco who he'd be spending Valentine's Day with a year ago, he would have told them that he'd be by himself in the back of some pub drinking and watching for some unsuspecting witch to cross his path after being ditched for her own date. He'd sweep in and be her knight in shining armor, at least for the night that was until Ronald Weasley walked back into his life.

The last time Draco had seen Ron was as they walked across the stage at graduation, shaking Headmistress McGonagall's hand and accepting his diploma before heading into a career at the Ministry. Both of them had gone into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but their training had sent them in opposite directions. At the end of their training, they were reintroduced at graduation, and a few drinks later at the Leaky Cauldron, their love story began.

Wandering along the aisles, Draco shook his head as he looked over the wide variety of candies in shades of pink and redlining the shelves. "He better appreciate this," Draco mumbled, reaching up and grabbing a box of chocolate-covered cherries dropping them in his basket. The candy reminded him of Ron, a bittersweet shell with a gooey, sweetly tart inside just wanting to be devoured. Draco couldn't wait to break through that shell and enjoy the taste inside.

A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he made his way to the deli counter. They would provide sustenance to get through the afternoon and evening. All he could hope was that Ron was just as anti-romance as he was when it came to holidays like Valentine's Day. Grabbing a few snacks and a bottle of Prosecco, Draco made his way to the fresh fruits, grabbing a carton of strawberries before making his way to the till. He needed to get to the park to get everything set up before swinging by the office to pick up Ron.

"That'll be £75," the clerk said, flashing a flirtatious smile at Draco. "Looks like you're in for a special Valentine's Day."

Draco snickered, nodding his head, flipping through his billfold, and handing over a few bills. "Special is one way to describe it."

"Your girlfriend is very lucky," she replied, batting her lashes as she waited for his answer. She looked him up and down, taking him in.

"Shame I don't have a girlfriend," Draco replied, smiling at her with a wink. "But my boyfriend will certainly be impressed."

Her eyes went wide, and her cheeks flushed. She reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and lowered her head. "Sorry about that," she mumbled, counting his change out of the till and offering it to him. "Here's your change. I hope you and your _boyfriend_ have a delightful Valentine's Day."

"Thanks," he replied, taking his change. "You too."

Draco turned on his heel, taking his bag with him as he made his way out of the shop. He started down the sidewalk toward the park, turning into a dark alley to apparate. In the blink of an eye, he disappeared from the alley and reappeared in the far corner of the park in a secluded area where he and Ron could enjoy each other's company. A broad smile pulled at Draco's lips as he saw the open field just ahead of him. He readjusted his bag on his shoulder and walked to the middle of the grassy area.

Taking a look around, Draco stopped and lowered the bag from his shoulder, and set it on the ground. He bent over and started rummaging around inside to locate the blanket. He pulled it out, straightening up and shaking the blanket out to his side. Slowly, he lowered it to the ground and watched as it spread out over the ground. Draco noticed a few wrinkles and let out a sigh, lowering to his knees and brushed his hands over the corners of the blanket, flattening them out. Once he was satisfied with the lay of the blanket, Draco stood back up and began pulling the rest of his purchases out of his bag and arranging them on the blanket.

It took him about twenty-five minutes to get everything arranged exactly the way he wanted it. He stood back to take in his work and crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his head to the side.

"What's missing?" he mumbled, shaking his head slowly. As he leaned his head to the other side, he felt his mobile buzzing in his pocket. Draco slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled the device out. A wide smile pulled at the corners of his mouth when he saw Ron's name flashing across the screen. "That's what's missing," he laughed, swiping his finger across the screen and lifting the device to his ear. "Hey, Weasel. What's up?"

"Hello to you too, Ferret face," Ron chuckled. "Where are you? I thought you said you would be back at the office by three."

Draco's eyes went wide, and he pulled his mobile away from his ear, glancing at the time. "Oh, shit. I didn't realize what time it was. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. Where should I meet you?" Ron asked.

Draco laughed at the curious tone in his voice. "Can you apparate to the park across the street from our flat?"

"Valentine's Day in the park?" Ron teased, laughing quietly. "Sounds like a plan. I'll be there in five."

"See you then," Draco replied, lowering the device from his ear and slipping it back into his pocket. Chuffed with himself, Draco smiled proudly and took a seat in the middle of the blanket as he waited for Ron to arrive. He leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head as a pillow, closing his eyes for only a moment.

Ron shook his head as he looked at the sight before him - Draco napping on a blanket decorated with rose petals, chocolates, fruit, and a meat and cheese tray with a bottle of Prosecco and two glasses near his head. He watched him for a few more moments before kicking his foot out to bump Draco's. He laughed as Draco's eyes opened wide, and he practically jumped to his feet.

"What the hell!" Draco shouted, looking around as his heart raced. "You scared the hell out of me, Ron. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to take in the very romantic picnic you laid out for me," Ron laughed, lowering himself to his knees to join Draco on the blanket. "I thought you hated Valentine's Day."

"I do," Draco shrugged, smiling as he leaned over to place a kiss on Ron's lips. "However, for you, I'm willing to make a few exceptions to my hatred of the holiday."

"I'm glad," Ron replied, kissing Draco chastely before taking a look around the selection of treats around him. "So treats do we get to enjoy?"

Draco laughed, reaching for the glasses and bottle of Prosecco. He handed the glasses to Ron, which he took happily, and Draco made quick work of the cork and poured them each a glass. He took a glass from Ron and smiled, lifting the glass into the air. "A toast to a very happy Valentine's Day."

Ron lifted his glass, bumping it against Draco's, and smiled. "And to many, many more."

They both lifted their glasses to their lips, taking a sip as a smile pulled at their lips. As Draco lowered his glass, he reached down and grabbed the box of chocolate-covered cherries, handing them to Ron. "I brought your favorite."

Ron looked down at the box and laughed, nodding his head. "Chocolate covered cherries," he mused, glancing up at Draco out of the corner of his eye.

"They remind me of you," Draco teased, watching as Ron opened the box and lifted one of the treats to his lips.

Ron raised his brow as he popped the candy into his mouth. "Why is that?" he asked, mouth full of food.

Draco reached over and pulled one of the cherries out of the box, lifting it into both of their eye lines. He rolled the cherry between his pointer finger and thumb. He watched as Ron stared at the intricate movement of his fingers and smiled. "Like the chocolate covering the cherry, you've got a protective shell surrounding you. It takes a while for you to let people in. Trust me, I would know."

Ron laughed, popping another piece of candy into his mouth. "You think I have a protective shell?" he laughed.

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I know, I know. I have a protective shell too, but we are talking about you here."

"Go on," Ron said, waving his arms as he took another sip of Prosecco, smiling behind his glass.

"But, once you crack through that protective shell," Draco continued, leaning in to cradle the back of Ron's head with his hand. "You're full of a delicious, sweet gooey love that just wants to encompass someone ready to love you back. And I thank Merlin every single day that you let me love you."

"I let you what?" Ron asked, raising his brow as his lips turned up into a smile.

Draco laughed, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to Ron's lips for a moment. "I love you, Ronald Weasley."

Ron smiled, placing the box of chocolate-covered cherries on the blanket, and reached over to cup Draco's cheek. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Draco whispered, closing the space between him and Ron to kiss him deeply.


End file.
